


8:32 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl began to pull the struggling preacher into her grave.





	8:32 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

After Supergirl pulled Reverend Amos Howell into her grave, the spirits always haunted near other headstones.

THE END


End file.
